Devil's Love Triangle
by Devil Dragon Fly
Summary: Hiruma dan Agon sama-sama mencintai Mamori? bagaimana nasib sang malaikat yang terjebak dalam cinta sang setan? collab gaje Mayou Fietry, Luchia Hiruma, dan LalaNur Aprilia Read and Review please...
1. Chapter 1

Minna... disini, ada tiga orang gila yang muncul dengan ide dadakan gegara Role Play yang menghasilkan sebuah karya yang mungkin bisa dibilang gila juga.

Ada Mayou sebagai Hiruma yang selalu berantem sama Dread sialan Lucy, dan juga Lala yang sepertinya malang karena jadi kakaknya Agon. Gegara kegilaan ini akhirnya kami, trio Quaterback Kanto memutuskan untuk menciptakan Devil Dragon Fly... ini adalah kelanjutan dari Golden Dragon Fly*apanya*

pokoknya, minna... nikmati saja pertempuran antara duo setan ini buat mendapatkan sang malaikat..

HAPPY READING...

**Devil's Love Triangle  
**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-Yusuke Murata**

**By: LalaNur Aprilia, Luchia Hiruma, Mayou Fietry.**

**Pair: HiruMamoAgon**

*jantunganbertiga*

**Genre: Humor/Romence yang gagal…**

**Warning: Gaje, Typo, OOC, dan dapat menyebabkan sakit perut...**

**Agon dan Hiruma sama-sama menyimpan 'rasa' ke Mamori. Tapi siapa yang bakal Mamori pilih? Se-ekstream apa pertarungan AgonHiru?**

Cekidot.

~~oo00oo~~

"LARI YANG BENAR, BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN!"

_RATATTATATTTAAA._

"UWAA! HIRUMA! _NYANTE_ DONG!" protes Juumonji yang lari paling belakang sekaligus yang kena 'ranjau' Hiruma.

"NGGAK USAH PROSES KAKAK TERTUA SIALAN!"

"_MOU!_ HIRUMA-_KUN_! Jangan terlalu kasar sama mereka!" bela Mamori Sang malaikat Deimon–atau sekarang bisa disebut malaikat Saikyoudai.

"Keh! Nggak usah membela mereka, manajer sialan!" cibir Hiruma.

"Aku ini punya nama Hiruma-kun!" protes Mamori.

"Hoo~ jadi kau mau kupanggil MA-MO-RI. Begitu?" seringai Hiruma licik.

"Ah. Ee… _etto_…" kata Mamori terbata dengan muka memerah.

"Gampang sekali ekspresimu berubah? Dasar manajer sialan, muka merah nggak cocok buatmu!"

Sepertinya mereka terlalu larut dengan 'pertengkaran tidak penting' dan melupakan alasan awal keduanya bertengkar.

Semua anggota Saikyoudai Wizards cuma _facepalm_ melihat dua sejoli itu.

"Kita kapan latihannya, nih?" tanya Taka dengan tampang _stoic_.

"Kita dicuekin.…" Yamato _sweatdrop_.

"Ya sudah, latihannya selesai saja." Kata Ikkyu.

"Siapa suruh kalian berhenti lari?! CEPAT LARI LAGI BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN!" sentak Hiruma yang sudah selesai bertengkar dengan Mamori.

"HIII! IYA! IYAA!" anggota Saikyoudai Wizard yang sepertinya mulai kehilangan kewarasan mulai lari lagi sambil menjerit. Sementara mereka yang masih cukup punya otak hanya mengikuti perintah sang kapten setan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pantas Deimon menang di _Christmas Bowl_, mereka berlatih seperti ini, sih." Ujar Yamato yang berlari di samping Juumonji sambil tersenyum _absolute_.

"Yaah, sudah kebiasaan Hiruma." Timpal Juumonji.

"Berarti dengan latihan begini kita bisa menang di _Rice Bowl_." Ucap Taka kalem sambil mendahului Juumonji dan Yamato.

"Jangan ngobrol terus! Orang-orang sialan! Cepat lari!" teriak Hiruma sambil menembaki mereka.

"Iya, iya Hiruma. Tidak lihat kita sedang lari?" jawab Taka dan Yamato kompak.

"HIRUMA-_KUN_!"

"Berisik, manajer sialan!"

Dan mereka kembali terlibat dalam 'pertengkaran tidak penting' yang sukses membuat semua anggota Wizard menghela nafas. Bingung dengan kepriabadian kapten dan manajer mereka.

~~oo00oo~~

"Sudah kubilang, _Dragon Fly_ dipakai dari awal pertandingan saja, sampah!"

"Kubilang jangan, _Dread_ sialan! Inilah makanya kau nggak cocok jadi _Quaterback_!"

"Ampun… tadi setan vs malaikat, sekarang setan vs iblis.…" kata Taka _facepalm_ sambil beranjak ke tepi lapangan untuk mengambil buku yang ia letakan bersama tumpukan handuk dan _sport drink_.

Latihan baru saja memasuki sesi istirahat, dan sekarang dua orang paling keras kepala di Saikyoudai Wizard itu sudah adu mulut masalah stategi. Hiruma yang biasanya hanya dibantu Mamori dalam urusan ini merasa sangat tidak nyaman karena si _Dread_ sialan terus-terusan ikut campur soal strategi.

"Hiruma, Agon, bisa tidak kalian akur satu hari saja…?" tanya Yamato setelah meneguk minumannya. Ia juga merasa terganggu dengan pertengkaran ini.

"NGGAK BISA!" sentak Agon dan Hiruma kompak, membuat semua anggota Saikyoudai Wizards _sweatdrop_.

"_MOU!_ KALIAN INI BISA DIAM TIDAK, SIH?!"

Semua anggota Saikyoudai Wizards menoleh kepada suara yang membentak kedua iblis itu. Siapa lagi yang masih punya sembilan nyawa itu kecuali Mamori Anezaki?!

"Keh! Bukan urusanmu, manajer sialan! Urusi saja orang-orang sialan itu!" kata Hiruma yang akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian dari Agon menuju Mamori yang saat ini sudah berada di depannya.

"Ahh… kau ini sama sekali tak bisa lembut pada cewek! Maafkan kami ya, nona manis." Kata Agon dengan senyum malaikat.

Mamori mundur selangkah. Ia merinding pada perubahan sikap Agon. "I-iya, pokoknya kalian jangan bertengkar lagi!" kata Mamori yang berusaha tegas.

"Kekekekeeke… kau membuatnya takut, _Dread_ sialan! Jangan samakan manajer sialan ini dengan cewek-cewek sialan yang biasa kau goda itu! Rayuan sialan seperti itu nggak mempan buatnya!" ledek Hiruma.

"Apa kau bilang sampah!?"

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAAK?!" sentak Mamori sekali lagi sebelum setan dan iblis itu kembali bertengkar. Ia memasang wajah galak dan tegas sambil menatap dua pria itu.

"Ck! Iya, iya, manajer sialan! Nggak usah teriak-teriak, kau membuat telingaku sakit!" Hiruma menutup kedua telinganya dengan telunjuk dengan wajah mencibir.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Mamori.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, manis, aku dan sampah itu sudah tidak bertengkar kok." Agon menunjukan senyum manis lagi pada Mamori. Sepertinya dia tidak peka. Padahal Mamori itu takut kalau melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Yah, kita beruntung punya Anezaki sebagai manajer," ujar Yamato pada anggota lainnya yang masih sibuk melihat drama pertarungan dua setan yang berhasil ditengahi malaikat. "Hiruma yang secara diam-diam mengagumi Anezaki, dan Agon yang selalu lembut pada cewek, membuat mereka jadi lebih terkontrol."

"Hee? Hiruma-_san_, mengagumi Anezaki? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ikkyu yang cemburu dan tidak rela punya saingan kayak setan.

"Manajer pasti lebih memilih Hiruma kalau dibandingkan denganmu." Celetuk Juumonji yang akhirnya mendapat Ka _Me Ha Me Ha_ dari Ikkyu.

~~oo00oo~~

"Haaah… hari ini pun melelahkan! Mereka terus-terusan bertengkar!" keluh Mamori pada Suzuna.

Sore itu, sepulang latihan, mereka bertemu di café dekat stasiun Shinjuku. Sejak kemarin mereka memang sudah merencanakan untuk bertemu hari ini. Karena jadwal kuliah dan latihan yang sama-sama padat, dua gadis yang bersahabat sejak SMA ini jadi jarang punya waktu bersama. Makanya, saat ada waktu luang, mereka langsung memutuskan untuk bertemu.

"Yaa~ Mamo-nee sabar banget, yaa…." komentar Suzuna sambil menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ pesanannya setelah mendengar cerita Mamori. "Tapi aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya ada diantara dua setan."

"Yah, sepertinya mereka berdua itu ingin membuatku cepat keriput." Mamori memijat pelipisnya.

Hari ini ia merasa lebih lelah dari biasanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau bukan dia tidak ada orang yang memisahkan dua setan itu.

"Tapi Mamo-_nee_ senang 'kan?" Suzuna memutar telunjuknya yang mengarah pada Mamori. Antena di kepalanya sudah mulai bergerak lincah. "You-_nii_ 'kan jinak sama Mamo-_nee_, jadi pasti langsung nurut kalau Mamo-_nee_ yang menyuruhnya, iya 'kan, iya 'kan?"

"Tidak seperti itu, Suzuna-_chan_." Mamori hanya menghela nafas.

Memang benar sih, kata Suzuna. Hiruma dan Agon selalu berhenti bertengkar tiap kali ia berteriak. Tapi, masa harus selalu meneriakai mereka supaya berhenti bertengkar?!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mamo-_nee_. gimana kalau misalnya mereka berdua ternyata menyukai Mamo-_nee_?" tanya Suzuna yang menyeret Mamori dari lamunannya.

"Mereka berdua siapa? Agon-_kun_ dan Hiruma-_kun_?" Mamori memastikan.

"Memang siapa lagi?"

Mamori terdiam dan berfikir. "Tidak mungkin."

"Kalau iya, bagaimana?_ Ne, ne,_ seandainya mereka mereka berdua menyatakan perasaan pada Mamo-_nee_, kau akan menerima siapa, Mamo-_nee_?" tanya Suzuna yang sudah mulai larut dalam fantasinya. "Yaaa~ aku tahu! Pasti You-_nii_, 'kan? Habis tidak mungkin Mamo-_nee_ mau jadi pacarnya Agonne!"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Mamori tanpa mendengarkan kalimat Suzuna dengan seksama.

Suzuna mematung dengan wajah ceria dan mata berbinar-binar. "Akhirnya dia jujur juga!" batin Suzuna bersorak senang sambil menari.

Hening.

Otak Mamori mulai melakukan loading.

.

"Ne, ne, _seandainya mereka mereka berdua menyatakan perasaan pada Mamo-nee, kau akan menerima siapa,_ _Mamo-_nee_? Yaaa~ aku tahu! Pasti You-_nii,_ 'kan? Habis tidak mungkin Mamo-_nee _mau jadi pacarnya Agonne!"_

.

Masih hening.

.

Loading Complate.

.

_BRUUUUUUUPH!_

Mamori memuncratkan _milk tea-_nya.

"KYAAAAAA…!" Suzuna menjerit karena terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Mamori lakukan. Untung dia sempat menghindar, dan selamat dari semburan maut Mamori.

"A-apa kau bilang, Suzuna-_chan_?" tanya Mamori yang akhirnya sadar seratus persen.

"Mamo-_nee_ akan memilih You-_nii_ seandainya You-_nii_ dan Agonne menyatakan cinta pada Mamo-_nee_…! Yaaa~!" ulang Suzuna penuh semangat.

"Tidak mungkin!" Mamori hampir menjerit. Ia baru saja membersihkan bekas insiden tadi. "Dengar, Suzuna-_chan_. Pertama, Hiruma-_kun_ tidak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta, apa lagi Agon-_kun_. Kata itu jelas tidak cocok buat mereka berdua." Mamori menjelaskan dengan wajah serius.

"Lho, Agonne 'kan sudah sering gonta-ganti pacar." Jawab Suzuna dengan wajah polos.

"Dia cuma punya pacar buat senang-senang. Dan tentu saja, kalaupun dia misalnya mendekatiku, itu hanya untuk senang-senang!"

"Ya~ berarti Mamo-_nee_ lebih memilih You-_nii_ 'kan?!" Suzuna menunjuk Mamori seperti seorang terdakwa.

"Tidak seperti itu juga Suzuna-_chan_!" jerit Mamori frustasi. "'Kan sudah kubilang, mereka tidak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta!"

"Mungkin saja, lho, Mamo-_nee_." Ucap Suzuna yang sudah kembali normal. Gadis itu menyesap lagi _vanilla milkshake_ yang sempat terlupakan. "Mereka berdua memang payah dalam urusan cinta, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa jatuh cinta lho." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak tahulah, Suzuna. Lebih baik jangan membicarakan mereka. Aku tidak peduli kalaupun mereka jatuh cinta atau tidak."

"Kalau jatuh cintanya sama Mamo-_nee_, Mamo-_nee_ harus peduli!" Suzuna mulai berapi-api lagi. "Soalnya kalau mereka sampai bersaing buat mendapatkan Mamo-_nee_, akan sangat berbahaya bagi dunia!"

_GLEK!_

Mamori merinding sesaat mendengar pernyataan terakhir Suzuna. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau dua makhluk paling menyeramkan di bumi itu bertarung.

~~oo00oo~~.

"_Day by day unzari da yo ne dakara,_

_Doudou to kotowacchau kimi ni nari na yo__."_

Mamori tersentak mendengarkan suara _ringtone_ ponsel yang dia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya. Ia meraih ponsel tersebut, melihat _display_ untuk mengetahui siapa yang malam-malam seperti ini menelpon dirinya. Apa orang itu tidak tahu kalau saat ini Mamori sedang membutuhkan istiharat. Mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang berantakan karena perkataan Suzuna di café tadi.

Saat ia melihat siapa yang menelponnya, ternyata tulisan Hiruma Youichi-lah yang tertera di _display_ ponselnya. Tanpa berlama-lama Mamori segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo."

"LAMA SEKALI KAU MENGANGKAT TELEPONNYA, _KUSO MANE_?" terdengar suara Hiruma yang mengamuk di sebrang sana.

"Mou, Hiruma-_kun_! bisa tidak, kau tidak teriak sekencang itu?! Memangnya ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini?!" balas Mamori yang tidak berisik dari Hiruma.

"Besok latihan kuliburkan, kau bilang pada bocah-bocah sialan itu. Tapi jangan harap kalau kau juga kuliburkan, karena kau harus ikut denganku sepulang kuliah sialan besok, jangan coba-coba kabur dariku!" ujar Hiruma yang tidak memperdulikan protes Mamori.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana, Hiruma-_kun_? Hei– Hiruma-_kun_ aku belum selesai bicara! Menyebalkan!"

Naas, sebelum Mamori selesai bertanya, Hiruma sudah menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang dibenci Mamori dari Hiruma. Dia selalu memutuskan telepon secara sepihak tiap kali menghubungi Mamori. Mungkin setan satu itu pelit pulsa. _Inner_ Mamori berasumsi.

Daripada kesal gara-gara Hiruma, gadis itu akhrinya memutuskan menghubungi anggota Wizard untuk memberitahu mereka kalau besok latihan diliburkan. Mulai dari menghubungi Yamato.

"Halo Yamato-_kun_. Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Mamori saat teleponnya tersambung pada_ Runnerback_ andalan Wizard itu.

"Tidak, kebetulan aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Memangnya ada apa, Anezaki?" tanya Yamato ramah. Berbeda sekali dengan seseorang. Batin Mamori.

"Um.. begini, tadi Hiruma-_kun_ meneleponku, dia bilang kalau besok latihan diliburkan dan aku diminta menghubungi kalian."

"Oh.. begitu. Baiklah aku akan membantumu menghubungi yang lain. Bagaimana?"

"Ya, terima kasih Yamato-_kun_."

"Oke, aku akan menghubungi Tim 2 sampai Tim 4, kau hubungilah anggota Tim 1." Ujar Yamato.

"Baik, terima kasih." Mamori bersyukur ada Yamato yang mau membantunya. Bisa-bisa ia tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menghubungi seluruh anggota Saikyoudai Wizard. Tim ini 'kan anggotanya sampai 200 orang.

Begitu sambungan dengan Yamato terputus, Mamori bersiap menelepon yang lainnya. Tapi gadis itu akhirnya memilih untuk mengirimi _e-mail_ mereka saja. Hemat pulsa dan waktu. Mamori tersenyum senang dengan ide yang ia dapat. Dia langsung mengetikan kalimat pengumuman dan mengirimnya pada anggota Tim 1 Saikyoudai Wizard.

Selesai sudah tugas Mamori mengumumkan instruksi sang kapten. Setelah memastikan semua anggota tim menerima pesan itu, Mamori melanjutkan kembali acara istirahatnya yang sempat tertunda karena gangguan dari Hiruma tadi.

"_Day by day unzari da yo ne dakara._

_Doudou to kotowacchau kimi ni nari na yo__."_

Suara ponsel terdengar kembali. Dengan perasaan jengkel karena acara istirahatnya terganggu lagi, Mamori mengambil kembali ponsel yang berada diatas meja belajarnya dengan kasar lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Halo!" ujar Mamori dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Hai manis, apa aku menggangumu?" suara berat milik Agon Kongou terdengar di sebrang sana dan langsung membuat Mamori bergidik ngeri.

"A-agon-_kun_ ada apa? Kenapa menelponku malam-malam?" dengan persaan yang ketakutan dan tidak enak karena agak membentaknya tadi, Mamori mencoba untuk bicara dengan nada yang normal.

"Mumpung besok latihan diliburkan, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sepulang kuliah."

"Eh… ta-tapi aku—"

"Pokoknya besok aku akan menunggumu. Selamat malam Mamori-_chan_." Potong Agon dan langsung memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

_"MOU!"_ Mamori hampir menjerit karena ulah dua setan yang dengan seenaknya sendiri menelepon malam-malam, mengajaknya pergi, dan memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Bahkan tanpa memberi waktu Mamori untuk menjawab. Menyebalkan. Dan sekarang yang sedang dia pikirkan Mamori adalah, bagaimana jadinya besok dengan dua iblis itu?! Mereka mengajak Mamori pergi diwaktu yang sama.

"Jangan-jangan…?" Mamori tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Suzuna saat di _café_ tadi. "Kyaaaa… itu mustahil! Aku tidak mau!" Mamori segera menenggelamkan diri di tempat tidur. Perkataan Suzuna itu terlalu mengerikan untuk dipikirkan. Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi besok, terjadilah.

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

Song: Aya Hirano-Super Drive

.  
yaaaaaaaa... inilah dia kolaborasi gila dari tiga author gila! hasilnya juga gila! kekekeke...

ini baru pemanasan, minna... jadi ikuti saja terus dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan dua setan itu..juga dengan nasib mamori...khukhukhu...

oke, ga usah berlama-lama lagi... kami bertiga minta~~~  
Lala + Luchia + Mayou: REVIEWNYA~


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil's Love Triangle**

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-Yusuke Murata

By: LalaNur Aprilia, Luchia Hiruma, Mayou Fietry.

Pair: HiruMamoAgon

*jantunganbertiga*

Genre: Humor/Romence yang gagal…

Warning: typo selalu ada, OOC, kegajean diatas rata-rata, dapat menyebabkan nge-fly setelah membacanya!

Chapter 2

Summary: Agon dan Hiruma sama-sama menyimpan 'rasa' ke Mamori. Tapi siapa yang bakal Mamori pilih? Se-ekstream apa pertarungan AgonHiru?

Cekidot.

* * *

~~oo00oo~~

"Ya, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Dan jangan lupa laporan pola hidup orang-orang barat terutama di Amerika dan tugas ini harus dikumpulkan minggu depan." Kata seorang dosen yang mengajar di salah satu pelajaran sastra Inggris yang langsung pergi keluar kelas setelah menutup pelajarannya hari ini.

"Mamori-chan hari ini kita jalan-jalan yuk…" Kata salah satu teman sekelas Mamori.

"Maaf minna… hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian." Kata Mamori sembari merapihkan alat tulis yang berceceran dimejanya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, kau ada janji dengan kapten tim mu itu kan?"

"Ma.. mana mungkin! Lagi pula kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa kok!" kata Mamori dengan wajah agak sedikit memerah.

"Aku kan tidak bilang kalau kau punya hubungan dengannya."

"Mou! Jangan menggodaku!"

"Hoi menejer sialan!"

"Hai Mamori-chan!" sapa Agon dan Hiruma secara bersamaan.

"Cih! Kenapa sampah sepertimu ada disini?"

"Keh! Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Dread sialan!"

"Cih. Itu bukan urusanmu Sampah! Aku sedang ada perlu dengan nona manis ini."

"Sejak kapan menejer sialan ini punya urusan denganmu Dread sialan! Lagi pula menejer sialan ini harus ikut rapat strategi denganku dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas sialannya sebagai menejer tim sialan. Jadi kau tidak bisa membawanya pergi Dread sialan!"

"Memangnya kau itu siapanya? Melarangnya pergi seenakmu saja."

"KALIAN BERDUA BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH!"

"Aah.. maaf ya Mamori-chan. Aku jadi melupakan keberadaanmu gara-gara sampah ini, ayo kita pergi." Kata Agon sambil meraih tangan Mamori, tapi dengan cepat Mamori menjauhkan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Agon.

"Keh. Kau lihat sendiri kan kalau menejer sialan ini tidak mau pergi denganmu Dread sialan. Hoi.. menejer sialan, ayo pergi."

"CUKUP! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI DENGAN KALIAN BERDUA." Kata Mamori sambil pergi meninggalkan 2 setan itu didalam kelas dan 2 orang teman Mamori hanya terdiam dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Sayang sekali dia menolak. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya bersenang-senang." Agon pun segera pergi untuk menemui cewek cadangan (?) miliknya.

"Cih! Merepotkan." Kata Hiruma sambil keluar dari kelas.

Mamori berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar Universitas. Dia berharap agar tidak bertemu dengan salah satu dari 2 setan Saikyoudai itu dan mencegahnya untuk pulang kerumah.

"Dasar! Mereka berdua itu apa-apaan sih? Seenaknya saja membuat janji dan aku harus mengikuti perkataan mereka, yang benar saja., memangnya aku ini boneka marionette yang bisa mereka suruh-suruh dan perintahkan seenakya saja!" Kata Mamori yang masih kesal dengan kejadian dikelas tadi.

"Kau kenapa menejer sialan bicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Apa gara-gara kue menjijikan itu otakmu jadi rusak?" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Mamori

Mamori tersentak kaget ketika melihat seseorang dibelakangnya. "Hi.. Hiruma-kun! Mou! Kue sus itu sangat enak, Hiruma-kun! Dan kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" bentak Mamori.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu kuso mane?! Lagi pula gerbang keluar Universitas sialan ini kan hanya ada satu jalan. Oh iya, hari ini kau tidak bisa bersantai-santai seperti teri-teri sialan itu. Aku akan memberikanmu setumpuk pekerjan yang harus kau selesaikan hari ini. Kekekeke." Kata Hiruma sambil memberikan setumpuk pekerjaan untuk Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun…" Mamori pun hanya pasrah menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya memang tidak bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayang seorang Hiruma Youichi.

Hiruma sendiri langsung berjalan meningggalkan Mamori dibelakangnya dan Mamori mengikuti Hiruma pergi.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju suatu tempat, sehingga Mamori masih mengira-ngira kemana Hiruma dan dirinya akan pergi. Hanya sekitar 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki akhirnya mereka berdua sampai disebuah taman tidak jauh dari Universitas Saikyoudai. Hiruma memilih salah satu ayunan yang disediakan ditaman tersebut untuk duduk. Mamori pun juga sama, dia ikut duduk di ayunan sebelah Hiruma.

"Kenapa kesini Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori yang masih bingung kenapa Hiruma membawanya kesebuah taman.

"Hn,"

"Haaah.. sudahlah." Mamori hanya pasrah dengan jawaban ambigu yang diberikan Hiruma.

"Mau apa si Dread sialan itu mengajakmu pergi?"

"Eh.. Etto… entahlah, mungkin dia hanya mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan, karena kemarin ditelepon dia bilang ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan. Tapi belum sempat aku menyetujui ajakannya itu dia langsung mematikan teleponnya."

Hiruma hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Dan kau juga sama Hiruma-kun! Kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku, menyuruhku untuk memberitahu yang lain kalau hari ini libur latihan dan tidak mengijinkanku libur juga, kau juga menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan tumpukan kertas itu, mengatur strategi denganmu padahal aku belum memutuskan untuk meng'iya'kan ajakanmu itu kau sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya." Ucap Mamori panjang lebar.

"Sudah selesai belum ceramahnya, menejer sialan?"

"Arrrgh…. Kau menyebalkan Hiruma-kun!" Mamori mengembungkan pipinya.

"Cih" Hiruma bangkit dari tempat duduk ayunannya itu dan pergi menuju vending machine yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Hiruma memasukan beberapa koin dan memencet tombol minuman yang dia inginkan, lalu keluarlah 2 buah kaleng minuman kopi hitam dan jus jeruk.

Hiruma melemparkan salah satu kaleng berisikan jus jeruk pada Mamori dan Mamori dapat menengkapnya dengan mudah.

"Untukku? Terima kasih Hiruma-kun." Kata Mamori sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khas malaikatnya dan membuat lawan bicaranya agak kehilangan kemampuan bernafas untuk beberapa saat.

Kapten Saikyoudai Wizard itu kembali menghempaskan diri di ayunan samping Mamori. Ia menyesap minumannya sekali, wajahnya menunduk menatap tanah, ekspresinya datar, tapi jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Pria itu bergerak, membuat ayunan ikut bergoyang dan menghempaskannya pelan. Mamori yang melihatnya mengikuti kegiatan Hiruma. Ia tersenyum. Ternyata menyenangkan juga bermain ayunan seperti ini, meski mereka hanya diam.

"Ne, Hiruma-kun, dorong ayunanku dong…." Pinta Mamori.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal nggak berguna seperti itu?" Hiruma memutar bola matanya menatap Mamori dengan malas.

"Huuuh… Dasar!"

"Kekekeke… baiklah, tapi jangan menjerit!" Hiruma tiba-tiba saja menyeringai seram sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Kopi kaleng miliknya ia letakan di ayunan, sementara dia sendiri menempatkan diri di belakang Mamori.

"Eh, eh, Hiruma-kun, jangan—KYAAAAA!"

Terlambat. Hiruma sudah mendorongnya dengan sangat keras, membuat ayunan Mamori terhempas ke atas. Mungkin jika gadis itu tidak berpegangan erat, dia akan terpental seiring dengan dorongan Hiruma.

"KYAAA… HIRUMA-KUN, AKU PERINGATKAN KAU, UNTUK BERHENTI!"

"Tidak akan! Kekekeke….!"

"MOU… MENYEBALKAN! Aku akan menuntutmu kalau aku jatuh!" teriak Mamori.

"Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu jatuh, manajer sialan!"

"Aku mohon hentikan!"

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apapun itu akan kulakkukan!"

Trek.

Hiruma menggenggam rantai ayunan dan berusaha menghentikan benda itu. Ia bisa melihat Mamori yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Hiruma terus memperhatikan Mamori yang duduk membelakanginya lekat-lekat. Begitu gadis itu tampak lebih baik, ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Syaratnya,... jangan dekat-dekat dengan si Dread sialan!" ucap Hiruma pelan.

DEG.

Mamori merasa ia sesak nafas. Selain karena permainan tadi, juga karena ucapan Hiruma barusan. Pria itu menyuruhnya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Agon? Mamori memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hiruma, kau—"

"Turuti saja," tangan Hiruma perlahan menyentuh tangan Mamori yang masih berpegangan di rantai ayunan.

Hangat.

Sentuhan Hiruma membuat seluruh tubuh Mamori terasa hangat, bahkan hatinya ikut terasa hangat.

"Kau bisa melakukannya kan?" tanya Hiruma tegas, tapi juga terdengar lembut.

Mamori mengangguk pelan. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, reaksi itu membuat sang setan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Hiruma melepaskan tangannya dan beranjak lagi ke ayunannya. Ia meraih kopi kaleng miliknya, menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk, kemudian melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kaleng jus milik Mamori yang sudah kosong.

"Ayo ikut aku." Perintah Hiruma sambil beranjak.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke apartement-ku buat mengerjakan tumpukan kertas sialan itu. Memangnya kau mau mengerjakannya di taman sialan ini?"

"Mou... itu kan tidak mungkin." Mamori langsung mengambil tumpukan file yang ia letakan bersama tasnya di dekat ayunan sebelum ia menyusul langkah Hiruma yang sudah meninggalkannya.

Keduanya lalu pergi menuju apartement Hiruma yang berada di kawasan apartement elit Tokyo dengan menggunkan fasilitas Japan Railway, tentu saja tanpa membeli tiket dan mendapatkan kelas V.I.P yang didapatkan Hiruma dari hasil mengancam.

Setelah 15 menit, mereka berdua sudah sampai di stasiun pemberhentian pertama. Mereka berdua keluar dari dalam kereta, tapi tiba-tiba saja kaki Mamori tersandung saat hendak melangkah.

"Kyaaaaaa…" jerit Mamori. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai stasiun yang keras. "Eh…?" Mamori membuka matanya dan tersadar kalau dirinya tidak sepenuhnya terjatuh karena ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

Hiruma Youichi.

"Hi…Hiruma-kun...!" Mata Mamori terbelalak kaget ketika melihat siapa penolongnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terjatuh." Hiruma mengulangi kalimat yang ia ucapkan saat di taman tadi.

Wajah Mamori sontak berubah warna jadi merah mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Tatapan mata hijau itu begitu teduh dan penuh perlindungan.

"Cih. Cepat bangun monster cream puff gendut sialan, kau itu sangat berat tahu!" sentak Hiruma yang membuyarkan lamunan Mamori.

"Mou! Aku tidak seberat itu Hiruma-kun! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan sialan!" kata Mamori yang sedang mencoba untuk berdiri, setelah mengatur kembali degupan jantungnya, tentu saja. "Aw!" Mamori merintih. Kakinya terasa sangat sakit. Sepertinya ia terkilir.

"Kau kenapa lagi, menejer sialan?"

"Sepertinya, kakiku terkilir… Hiruma-kun." Jawab Mamori dengan nada menyesal dan juga malu karena ceroboh hingga membuat kakinya terkilir.

"Cih. Dasar merepotkan." Hiruma berjongkok membelakangi Mamori. "Ayo cepat naik." Perintah Hiruma.

"Eh.. tapi… aku…." Kata Mamori gugup. Ia memandangi sekeliling. Saat ini mereka masih ada di stasiun. Memalukan sekali kalau ia menerima tawaran Hiruma. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenali mereka?

"Kau mau kutinggal di sini? Cepat naik!" Hiruma mengulangi perintahnya dengan kesal karena menejer sialannya tidak mau menurut.

"Iya, iya... aku akan naik." Mamori akhirnya pasrah. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan dalam pundak Hiruma, agar tidak perlu melihat sekeliling yang pasti tengah memperhatikan mereka. Tapi dengan seperti itu Mamori malah bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma tubuh Hiruma yang maskulin. Gadis itu merinding saat wangi mint menggelitik penciumannya.

"Pegangan yang erat."

"Uhm."

Hiruma bangkit dari posisinya dengan menjadikan tangan kanannya tumpuan. Ia lalu mulai melangkah. Agak merepotkan karena mereka membawa tas, apa lagi tas Mamori penuh dengan dokumen dari Hiruma tadi. Tapi, pria itu tidak mengeluh. Ia hanya terus melangkah keluar stasiun.

"Hiruma-kun, aku berat ya?" tanya Mamori sambil mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa melihat Hiruma.

"Iya, kau sangat berat bahkan melebihi si gendut sialan itu." Jawab Hiruma cuek sambil teus memperhatikan jalan di depannya

"Kau ini!" Mamori memukul pelan pundak Hiruma dengan gemas.

Setan itu hanya menyeringai kecil dan tidak menjawab.

"Hiruma-kun, kau aneh ya?" Mamori bertanya lagi sambil mengeratkan pegangannya, otomatis ia memeluk Hiruma.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu, menejer sialan?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Kata Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut penuh arti.

"Keh. Justru kau yang aneh menejer sialan."

"Eh, apanya yang aneh?" Mamori kembali menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aneh, karena memangnya ada perempuan yang bisa menghabiskan 10 kotak cream puff dalam waktu 10 menit? Kekekekeke." Hiruma tertawa karena sudah puas mengerjai menejernya itu.

"Mou! Hiruma-kun, kupikir kau mau mengatakan apa. Ternyata kau hanya mau mengejekku saja." Kata Mamori sambil menggelembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia meletakan dagunya di bahu Hiruma. Sementara setan itu malah terkekeh senang.

Keduanya tidak bicara lagi sampai Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya di lantai delapan bangunan yang mereka masuki sekitar lima menit lalu. Mamori sebenarnya malu, bahkan di dalam lift tadi, Hiruma tidak menurunkannya.

"Cepat turun." Perintah Hiruma.

"Eh, kita sudah sampai? Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa turun kalau kakiku masih sakit, Hiruma-kun?"

"Ck, dasar merepotkan!" Hiruma menggerutu sambil menurunkan Mamori pelan-pelan.

Gadis itu menurut. Ia menggunakan kaki kirinya yang tidak sakit sebagai tumpuan, satu tangannya berpegangan pada lengan Hiruma. Tapi tiba-tiba, tempat pegangannya itu malah bergerak dan menuju pinggangnya, memeluk dengan erat dan menjaga keseimbangan Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori hampir memekik.

"Jangan teriak di telingaku, manajer sialan!" sentak Hiruma. Ia sibuk menekan beberapa angka pada alat kecil di samping pintunya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kamar bernomor 121 itu terbuka. Dan bertepatan dengan itu Hiruma langsung menggendong Mamori kembali, kali ini dengan bridal style.

"Kyaaaaa….! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Mamori.

"Berisik! Kau bilang kau tidak bisa jalan!" jawab Hiruma yang setengah berteriak untuk mengimbangi suara Mamori. Pria itu langsung melangkah masuk ke apartementnya.

Mamori bisa merasakan panas menjalari wajahnya. Ia malu sekali. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

"Hn," Hiruma menjawab seperlunya. Ia sudah siap untuk menurunkan Mamori lagi begitu pintu apartementnya tertutup.

"Kalau kau mau menolongku, setidaknya lakukanlah sampai akhir." Ucap Mamori sebelum Hiruma benar-benar menurunkannya.

Alis Hiruma terangkat tinggi mendengar ucapan Mamori, tiba-tiba ia menyeringai nakal. "Hoo… seperti membawamu ke kamar, begitu? Baiklah, akan kulakukan!"

"Bukan seperti itu—HEI!" Mamori kembali berteriak saat Hiruma menggendongnya menuju kamar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, Hiruma-kun bodoh?!"

"Kekekeke… kau bilang lakukan sampai akhir." Hiruma menunjukan seringai dua taringnya yang manis.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud! Aw!"

Hiruma melempar Mamori ke tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu memegangi kakinya yang sakit sambil menatap Hiruma yang kini tengah membuka jaketnya dengan pandangan membunuh. "Aku tidak akan ragu buat membunuhmu kalau kau berani macam-macam, Hiruma-kun!"

Sementara lawan bicaranya itu hanya membalas dengan padangan malas. Ia melangkah keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Mamori dengan pikirannya yang sudah terbang kemana-mana.

"Bodoh, bodoh! Mamori bodoh! Apa yang tadi kukatakan padanya!" Mamori merutuki dirinya sindiri.

Cklek.

Hiruma melangkah masuk saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, ia membawa sebuah baki kecil dan hand bag warna merah dengan lambang palang warna putih. Pria itu duduk di dekat kaki Mamori, kemudian tanpa ragu melepaskan sepatu yang dipakai manajernya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bisa tidak sih sebentar saja kau tenang dan tidak menjerit?! Aku bisa tuli!" hardik Hiruma.

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya. "Aku saja yang lakukan!" ia menyingkirkan tangan Hiruma kemudian melepas sepatu serta kaus kakinya.

"Jauhkan benda bau itu dariku, manajer sialan!"

"Hiruma!—"

Kata-kata Mamori terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang sangat dingin menyentuh kakinya. Gadis itu terbelalak menatap Hiruma yang menempelkan es batu di kakinya yang terasa sakit.

"Sebelah mana?" tanya Hiruma yang terdengar cuek. "Apa di sebelah sini?" ia bertanya lagi sambil mengompres pergelangan kaki Mamori dengan es batu.

Mamori hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan Hiruma lekat-lekat. Ada debaran aneh dalam dadanya. Debaran yang selalu muncul tiap kali Hiruma bersikap tidak wajar seperti saat ini. Gadis itu menundukan wajahnya yang ia rasa mulai memerah.

"Kau… bisa menanganinya?" tanya Mamori ragu-ragu. Ia takut kalau sedikit saja salah bicara, setan ini mungkin tidak jadi membantunya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Hiruma seperlunya. Ia membuka hand bag bertuliskan Emergency Paramedic yang ia bawa tadi dan mengeluarkan sebuah cream yang Mamori tahu itu untuk sakit otot.

Diam-diam gadis itu tersenyum saat tangan besar Hiruma menyentuh bagian kakinya yang sakit. Benar, Mamori harusnya menyadari kalau Hiruma jauh lebih sering mengalami luka sepertinya saat ini. Hiruma itu 'kan atlet, yang sering terjatuh di lapangan. Jadi, harusnya Mamori tidak terkejut melihat perlengkapan P3K Hiruma yang jauh lebih lengkap dari miliknya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hiruma-kun." Ucap Mamori saat Hiruma mulai memijat kakinya yang masih terasa nyeri dengan cream itu.

"Habis ini kau akan kusiksa!" Hiruma menyeringai sambil menatap Mamori.

Tapi Mamori kehabisan kata untuk membalas ajakan perang Hiruma. Gadis itu hanya membalas seringai Hiruma dengan sebuah senyuman. Sebenarnya, kaki yang saat ini sedang dipijat Hiruma terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tapi ia tidak mau menjerit. Mamori tidak ingin Hiruma berhenti karena ia teriak kesakitan.

"Selesai."

Mamori langsung kembali kealam nyata begitu mendengar suara Hiruma. Ia menatap pria itu sekali lagi. Hiruma tampak kembali beranjak dari tempatnya, membawa semua perlengkapannya keluar kamar.

Ajaib. Kaki Mamori jauh lebih ringan dari pada yang tadi. Kali ini sudah tidak begitu sakit. Lagi-lagi Mamori tersenyum.

"Habis ini kita benar-benar rapat strategi, manajer sialan!" teriak Hiruma dari luar kamar.

"Iya, iya, aku 'kan tidak datang kemari cuma buat dipijat." Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia masih agak tertatih, tapi kakinya sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Mamori keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Hiruma tengah menyalakan laptopnya. Diam-diam Mamori tersenyum melihat pria itu. Mata biru miliknya terus memperhatikannya dengan serius.

Hiruma tampak meninggalkan laptopnya yang masih loading menuju dapur, dan dia kembali dengan dua cangkir berisi kopi. Ia mengacungkan salah satunya ada Mamori sebagai tanda bahwa itu untuk manajernya.

"Hari ini kau baik sekali," Mamori tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju Hiruma.

"Memang biasanya aku jahat?" Hiruma menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak sadar? Payah!" Mamori menerima cangkir kopi dari Hiruma dan langsung menyesapnya sedikit. Kopi susu. Padahal Mamori pikir Hiruma akan membuatkannya kopi pahit seperti yang biasa ia minum. Gadis itu mau tidak mau melirik cangkir kopi milik Hiruma. Ingin tahu kopi apa yang Hiruma minum.

"Apa?!" tanya Hiruma galak.

"Kupikir kau tidak punya gula atau bahkan susu untuk membuat kopi begini. Enak juga, Hiruma-kun, terima kasih." Jawab Mamori seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Kerjakan kertas-kertas sialan itu." Hiruma mengabaikan perkataan Mamori dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang ia susun rapi di meja.

"Baik, kapten!" Mamori mengangkat tangannya seperti posisi hormat.

Hiruma hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Mamori. Padahal tadi gadis itu hampir menangis kesakitan. Sekarang sudah senyum-senyum tidak jelas begitu. Pria itu akhirnya langsung pacaran dengan laptop yang sejak tadi menunggu. Mengabaikan Mamori yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

Mamori akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengikuti kegiatan Hiruma. Ia meraih kertas di tumpukan paling atas dan membaca isinya. Tidak lama kemudian, yang terdengar dalam ruangan ini hanya tarian jari di atas keyboard dan gesekan antara pena dan kertas.

Keduanya sibuk dalam pekerjaan masing-masing. Mereka bahkan hampir tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali. Mereka hanya bicara saat ada yang menarik dari rekaman pertandingan yang terlihat dari laptop Hiruma, lalu keduanya kembali diam dan sibuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

"Sudah hampir malam, manajer sialan." Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam keduanya tidak mengobrol, Hiruma membuka percakapan.

"Ha?" Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas menuju Hiruma yang masih fokus pada laptop. "Kita mau menunda ini semua?" tanyanya.

"Aku teruskan sendiri saja, kau pulanglah!" nada bicara Hiruma terdengar seperti mengusir Mamori.

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya. "Baiklah kapten, kalau kau mengusirku aku akan pulang." Ia menjawab sambil bangkit dari posisinya. Sebelum pergi, Mamori melirik cangkir kopi milik Hiruma yang sudah kosong. Gadis itu mengambilnya dan membawa cangkir itu ke dapur bersama cangkirnya tadi.

Setelah selesai mencuci cangkir—plus dua piring yang pastinya bekas makan Hiruma, Mamori kembali menemui si pemilik apartement. Pria itu ternyata sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Mau kemana?" Mamori bertanya sambil menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan bingung.

"Mengantar manajer sialan ini supaya tidak tersesat."

"Mou… aku ini bukan anak kecil yang akan tersesat Hiruma-kun"

"Cepat bereskan barang-barang sialan milikmu!" Perintah Hiruma.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku akan membereskannya, Hiruma-kun." Kata Mamori sambil berjalan kearah barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja.

Setelah Mamori merapihkan barang-barangnya ia siap untuk pulang dari apartement mengunci pintu apartement, Hiruma dan Mamori kemudian masuk kedalam lift.

"Hiruma-kun, aku tidak mau kau mengantarku dengan motor." Kata Mamori stastik.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hiruma heran.

"Aku hanya takut kalau kau akan mengebut, aku masih takut dengan kejadian ditaman tadi. Aku mau naik kereta saja."

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Hiruma yang sedang malas berkomentar. Hiruma kemudian memencet tombol di lift menuju lantai 1 gedung apartement.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampinggan di bawah langit malam kota Tokyo yang bertabur bintang-bintang yang sangat indah. Keheningan masih berada disekitar mereka berdua. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Mamori masih memikirkan perkataan Hiruma ditaman tadi. Bukan hanya ditaman, tapi sikap Hiruma padanya terbilang sangat aneh tidak biasanya Hiruma bersikap lembut seperti saat tadi dia mengobati kakinya yang terkilir tadi.

"Sudah sampai." Kata Hiruma membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh, sejak kapan?" Mamori memperhatikan sekeliling dan baru menyadari kalau mereka ternyata sudah sampai di stasiun.

"Kau itu sedang melamunkan apa menejer sialan?!"

"Ti-tidak ada."

"Ini tiketnya." Kata Hiruma sambil menyodorkan tiket kereta pada Mamori.

"Eh, terima kasih Hiruma-kun. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu hari ini." Mamori meminta maaf sembari menerima tiket yang diberikan Hiruma.

"Jangan lupa menghubungiku setelah kau sampai dirumah." Perintah Hiruma.

"Hm.. aku mengerti." Mamori menganggukkan kepala tanda ia mengerti.

"Nih! Obati kaki sialanmu! Kalau besok kau masih kesusahan jalan, aku akan memotong kakimu!" Hiruma melemparkan obat yang ia pakai untuk memijat kaki Mamori tadi.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Meski kata-kata Hiruma kasar, Mamori tahu, sebenarnya pria itu sangat baik. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya saat mendengar suara kereta dari kejauhan, kemudian memperhatikan tiket pemberian Hiruma, jam yang sama. Inilah keteta yang akan membawanya pulang.

"Cepat masuk." Kata Hiruma menyuruh Mamori agar cepat masuk saat sebuah Japan Railway warna putih berhenti di depan mereka. Mamori pun menuruti perintah Hiruma untuk segera masuk kedalam kereta.

"Sampai besok Hiruma-kun." Kata Mamori yang sudah masuk kedalam kereta, ia tersenyum dan menatap Hiruma sampai akhirnya pintu kereta tersebut telah menutup sempurna.

"Hati-hati… Mamori." Gumam Hiruma pada saat kereta tersebut mulai berjalan.

Setelah mengantar menerjernya untuk pulang Hiruma juga memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan. Terutama pekerjaan menejernya yang masih tersisa.

Didalam Kereta.

Keadaan didalam kereta saat ini lumayan padat, itu dikarenakan saat ini masih sekitar jam 06.30pm, waktu untuk orang-orang kantoran pulang. Mamori yang tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk memutuskan untuk berdiri didekat pintu, ia mengedarkan sepasang mata indahnya kesemua penjuru gerbong kereta yang ia tempati.

Mamori merasakan ada hal yang ganjil saat ini. Ia merasakan ada sepasang mata tajam yang sedang mengawasi dirinya saat ia baru masuk kedalam kereta. Ia mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, mengingat keadaan dalam kereta yang ia tumpangi saat ini lumayan padat. Ditambah lagi dengan posisinya saat ini yang sangat tidak tepat, yaitu berdiri dipojokan dekat pintu masuk kereta yang merupakan tempat yang paling sering terjadi kejahatan pelecehan yang sering ia dengar. Mamori menjadi sangat takut ketika mengingat berita pagi hari tadi yang mengatakan tentang pelecehan seksual saat kereta penuh sesak. Walaupun saat ini tingkat kepadatan dalam kereta masih biasa saja tapi Mamori tetap merasa cemas dan berharap agar tidak akan ada kejadian yang mengerikan.

Dan benar saja ketakutannya saat ini, ada sekitar 3 orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan lapar, lapar akan sesuatu yang menurutnya itu adalah hal yang buruk. Mereka menyeringai kearah Mamori dan mulai mendekati Mamori secara perlahan-lahan. Mamori yang ketakutan hanya bisa mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

"Hai nona, sepertinya kau sedang sendirian." Tanya salah satu dari ketiga orang itu. Mamori membulatkan mata, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ketiga orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya kini sudah berada didepan dirinya.

"Sepertinya tubuhmu indah sekali, aku jadi ingin mencicipinya."

Mamori mulai ketakutan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main dengannya dulu, kawan-kawan ?"

Ketakutan Mamori semakin menjadi.

"Ya aku setuju, lagipula tempat ini lumayan ramai jadi tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan permainan kita."

Ia sangat berharap jika akan ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi seperti ini.

"Kau benar, aah.. sepertinya bagian sini cukup enak untuk di pegang." Salah satu dari mereka kini mulai berani memegang paha Mamori.

"Ja-jangan…! Kumohon, jangan menyentuhku seperti ini." Kata Mamori sambil menyingkirkan tangan orang yang sudah berani menyentuhnya. Dirinya sudah mulai mengeluarkan air mata karena ketakutan.

"Tidak perlu takut, kami tidak akan bermain kasar kok." Kata orang yang sedang menyentuh dan membelai paha Mamori.

BUAGH.

DUK.

BRAGH.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH….!"

Pelaku pelecehan yang mengganggu Mamori tadi terlempar sampai membentur ujung gerbong kereta yang sedang mereka tempati. Ketiga chikan itu meringis kesakitan karena tubuh mereka yang membentur dinding gerbong kereta yang sangat keras itu sehingga menghasilkan dentuman suara yang keras.

"APA-APAN INI?!" kata salah satu dari chikan tersebut.

"Hoo…. Berani sekali kau membentakku ya, dasar sampah!"

"Ka… kau… Agon Kongo! Aaarrrghh… " teriak salah satu chikan karena Agon sedang menginjak bagian perut chikan tersebut sampai mulitnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Hoo…. Ternyata kau tahu namaku ya, SAMPAH!? Baiklah kalau kau sudah tahu. Aku peringatkan pada kalian. Kalau sampai kalian menunjukkan wajah busuk kalian lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh kalian. MENGERTI!" kata Agon dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ba-baik... kami mengerti." Kata ketiga chikan itu secara bersamaan dan mereka segera melarikan diri ke gerbong kereta depan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa setelah Agon melepaskan mereka. Semua penumpang yang ada dalam gerbong merinding ngeri melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi tdak ada yang berani menatap Agon lama-lama.

Agon berjalan menuju tempat Mamori berada yang saat ini sedang ketakutan karena kejadian yang menimpanya. Ia melihat keadaan Mamori yang sedikit gemetar dan ia ingin sekali menenangkan sosok malaikat Saikyoudai yang saat ini sedang memikat hatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Agon datar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Agon-kun..." terlihat sangat jelas bahwa wajah Mamori masih ketakutan.

"Kau tenang saja, mereka tidak akan berani lagi mendekatimu." Kata Agon dengan selembut mungkin dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Mamori.

"Arigatou, Agon-kun." Ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum seperti beban yang baru saja terjadi itu hilang begitu saja.

Agon menarik tangan Mamori untuk duduk ditempatnya semula. Sambil memperhatikan wajah cantik Mamori, Agon berusaha untuk mengendalikan sifat liarnya yang biasa dia keluarkan saat sedang bersama dengan teman perempuannya.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Agon.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun, aku habis rapat strategi dengannya." jawab Mamori pelan. Ia menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Keh! Dan sampah itu tidak mengantarmu pulang? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

"Eh-tidak usah!"

Jeess.

Kereta berhenti di stasiun Deimon. Tanpa aba-aba, Agon langsung menarik tangan Mamori untuk mengikutinya keluar dari kereta yang penuh.

"Minggir, sampah! Aku mau lewat!" dengan tangan yang lain, Agon mendorong beberapa orang di depannya agar ia bisa lewat.

Kalau saat ini yang menarik tangannya adalah Hiruma. Mungkin Mamori akan langsung memberikan ceramah. Tapi, kalau Agon, ia lebih memilih diam saja dari pada Agon marah dan membuat nyawanya melayang.

Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari stasiun dan berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Mamori. Canggung. Mamori tidak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Dengan pria ini. Mamori merasa sungguh aneh Agon ada di sana dan menyelamatkannya.

"Err... Agon-kun, arigatou," ucap Mamori membuka percakapan.

"Iya, lain kali kau jangan naik kereta yang padat sendirian." Agon membuka kacamatanya dan tersenyum.

Mamori mengangguk. "Err... apa yang kau lakukan di kereta? Maksudku, kau mau kemana?'

"Hanya jalan-jalan, kebetulan aku ada janji dengan teman di Deimon."

"Oh." Mamori bergumam pelan dan mengakhiri percakapan mereka sampai keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bertuliskan Anezaki.

Mamori tersenyum kecil pada Agon dan membungkuk. "Terima kasih, aku masuk dulu ya, sampai besok."

"Oyasumi, Mamori-chan."

Mamori tidak membalasnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Usai memberikan salam pada ibunya, gadis itu langsung melesat ke kamar. Ia butuh mandi. Mamori menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit di kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kamar. Ia kini sudah mengenakan piyama rocket bear favoritenya. Satu tangannya mengusapkan handuk di rambutnya yang basah, sementara tangan yang lain meraih handphone yang a letakan di atas meja belajar sebelum mandi tadi.

Ada satu pesan singkat.

From: Hiruma Youichi

Sudah sampai rumah?

Mamori mengulum senyum. Ia lupa kalau Hiruma tadi menyuruhnya memberi kabar, sekarang Hiruma malah menghubunginya duluan. Mamori segera membalas pesan itu.

To: Hiruma Youichi

Iya, sudah kok, maaf... tadi aku langsung mandi, jadi lupa menghubungimu.

Mamori kembali meletakan handphonenya, sambil menunggu balasan dari Hiruma. Ia menyibukan diri menyiapkan semua keperluan kuliah besok, kemudian mengobati kakinya dengan cream yang Hiruma berikan tadi.

Pria itu tidak juga membalas pesannya.

Akhirnya Mamori kembali meraih handphonenya dan mengetik pesan lagi untuk Hiruma. Tidak tahu kenapa malam ini ia merinduan Hiruma.

To: Hiruma Youichi

Boleh aku meneleponmu?

Tidak sampai dua menit, handphone Mamori berdering nyaring. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Dari Hiruma.

"Ha-halo?" sapa Mamori yang entah kenapa menjadi gugup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiruma dari seberang telepon.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin bilang, oyasumi."

"Oh, baiklah, oyasumi." Hiruma segera memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Mou!" Mamori memkik. "Dasar jahat!" gerutunya. ia segera mengetik pesan lagi untuk Hiruma.

To: Hiruma Youichi

Kenapa dimatikan?

Lagi-lagi panggilan masuk dari Hiruma sesaat setelah pesan Mamori terkirim.

"Kekekeke..." Hiruma terkekeh saat panggilannya diterima Mamori.

"A-apa sih? Kau ini!" Mamori bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dia tidak tahu, dia tidak bisa menjelaskan. Kenapa hatinya begitu berdebar-debar saat ini. Dan yang dia inginkan hanya berkomunikasi dengan Hiruma.

"Kau merindukanku, manajer sialan?"

"Ngapain?! Kau pikir kau itu siapa, kenapa aku harus merindukanmu?!"

"Hoo... terus kenapa kau ingin meneleponku malam-malam begini? Kurang kerjaan!"

"Tidak apa-apa, ya sudah kalau kau tidak suka. Sampai ketemu besok, Hiruma-kun!" Mamori sudah siap menutup telepon.

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut, manajer sialan!"

Mamori terdiam. Hiruma, perhatian lagi padanya?

"Bisa-bisa kau terlambat buat latihan! Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku akan melempar bom ke kamarmu!"

"Huuh... iya, kapten. Aku tidur sekarang." Dan dengan itu Mamori benar-benar memutuskan sambungan telepon. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

.

Dalam kamar temaram di sabuah apartement mewah itu tampak sesosok setan berpiyama hitam tengah tersenyum tipis. Ia memandangi handphonenya sebelum menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur.

'Manajer sialan sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat.' Batin Hiruma. Dan pada akhirnya Hiruma pun tertidur.

Tsuzuku

* * *

Jreeng jreeng jreeng~ *suara gitar Akaba yang menyakitkan telinga (dilempar Akaba ke tebing yang curam)

Haaaaaiiiii…. Sudah baca chapter 2 kan? Gimana menurut kalian?

Kali ini yang bertugas untuk mengupdate chapter 2 itu aku, Luchia Hiruma. Itu karena kemarin Mayou Ghea Fietry udah update chapter 1 sedangkan LalaNur Aprilia dia sedang sibuk dengan serangkaian ujian sekolah maklum udah mau UN. Sekaraang saatnya membalas review yang udah kalian kirim. Cekidot~

Balasan review

Guest: terima kasih atas reviewnya. Baca aja ceritanya sampai akhir pasti ketahuan Mamori bakal sama siapa ^^

Guest: yaaa~ ini udah lanjut ficnya, terima kasih reviewnya.

guesswho: keren kan ceritanya *plaaak XD

cerita cinta segitiga ini emang langka sekali loh. Ini sudah update terima kasih udah review ^^

chaa: oke… oke, ceritanya memang sangat menarik kok. Aku juga yakin kalo mamo pilih hiruma *woii

yosh! Riview yang ga login udah dibales, untuk yang login udah dibales lewat PM ya…

kalo ada yang reviewnya belom dibales kasih tau ya..

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan akhir kata kami minta….

**Reviewnya ya~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil's Love Triangle**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-Yusuke Murata**

**By: LalaNur Aprilia, Luchia Hiruma, Mayou Fietry.**

**Pair: HiruMamoAgon**

*jantunganbertiga*

**Genre: Humor/Romence yang gagal…**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary: Agon dan Hiruma sama-sama menyimpan 'rasa' ke Mamori. Tapi siapa yang bakal Mamori pilih? Se-ekstrem apa pertarungan AgonHiru?**

Cekidot.

* * *

_Greek._

Mamori membuka pintu ruang klub perlahan. Pagi ini ia agak terlambat dari biasanya. Mamori sendiri bingung, bagaimana bisa ia hampir tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena pembicaraannya dengan Hiruma di telepon, ditambah lagi pria itu sangat baik padanya kemarin. Semalam, jantung Mamori bahkan tidak bisa berdegup dengan normal, rasanya ingin sekali pagi datang lebih cepat, agar bisa cepat bertemu dengan Hiruma. Dan akhirnya Mamori malah terlambat bangun setelah hanya empat jam terpejam. Konyol? Mungkin. Gadis itu bahkan sekarang tersenyum kecil mengingat kelakuannya sendiri.

"Mamori-_chan_,"

Mamori tersentak dan kembali ke alam nyata saat mendengar suara itu. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang, tempat suara itu berasal, dan mendapati Agon tengah berdiri dalam jarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"A-Agon-_kun_!" Mamori yang masih kaget akhirnya memekik.

"Aku mau lewat," Agon tersenyum kecil sambil menunjuk pintu di depan Mamori yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ah? _Go-gomen_," Mamori langsung menyingkir agar Agon bisa lewat.

Tapi bukannya cepat-cepat masuk, Agon malah tersenyum lagi pada Mamori. "Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu gugup saat bicara denganku. Apa aku membuatmu gugup?" ia memajukan wajahnya agar mendekat pada Mamori.

"Bu-bukan, hanya saja… aku belum terbiasa. Yah, mungkin karena kita jarang mengobrol kecuali untuk urusan klub."

"Mulai sekarang sebaiknya kita lebih akrab." Lagi-lagi Agon tersenyum. Setelah melihat Mamori mengangguk, ia melangkah masuk ke ruang klub diikuti Mamori.

Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat sang kapten sudah duduk manis di meja favoritenya. Laptop menyala, dan asap tipis mengepul dari secangkir kopi hitam di sampingnya.

"Lelet." Komentar Hiruma tanpa melirik Mamori.

"_Gomen,_ semalam aku insomnia, dan baru bisa tidur sekitar jam—"

"Nggak usah memberikan informasi kelewat nggak penting begitu, manajer sialan!" potong Hiruma cepat.

Bibir Mamori mengerucut. Tidak penting ya? Mamori harap selamanya setan itu tidak tahu apa penyebab insomnia yang dialaminya semalam.

"Kakimu sudah sembuh?"

"Eh?" Mamori menoleh kearah Hiruma dengan cepat, tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Aku tanya, kakimu sembuh?" Hiruma mengulangi pertanyaannya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari laptop.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak, Hiruma-_kun_." Mamori mengulum senyum.

"Hooaahm… sampah! Sok perhatian!" komentar Agon sambil merebahkan diri di sofa, ia bersiap untuk tidur.

"Mamori-_chan,_ bangunkan aku kalau sudah waktunya pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu lagi." Agon tersenyum sesaat sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Gerakan tangan Hiruma di atas _keyboard_ mendadak berhenti, garis wajahnya langsung mengeras. "Apa maksudnya?" suaranya pelan namun sangat tegas dan menakutkan.

"Eh… itu… kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di kereta, lalu—"

"Pulang bersama?!" Hiruma lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Mamori. Kali ini lebih tegas. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap tajam Mamori.

"Iya, itu karena dia—"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, manajer sialan!" sentak Hiruma yang sekali lagi menyela perkataan Mamori.

"Aku punya alasan, Hiruma-_kun_! Apa kau tidak bisa mendengarku dulu?!"

"Cih! Kau memang senang bersama si _dread_ sialan itu, padahal kau tahu seperti apa dia. Kau murahan!"

_PLAK!_

"ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA, AKU BERSYUKUR BISA BERTEMU DIA! KALAU DIA TIDAK MENOLONGKU, MUNGKIN SAJA AKU AKAN JADI KORBAN PELECEHAN SEKSUAL!" teriak Mamori. Ia bisa merasakan matanya panas, tapi Mamori tidak ingin menangis, tidak di depan Hiruma. "Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Agon-_kun_." Ucap Mamori pelan. Gadis itu lalu keluar ruang klub sebelum air matanya jatuh.

Hiruma diam di tempatnya. Sakit. Tamparan Mamori sungguh menyakitkan. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih sakit di hatinya.

"Hooaamhh… Kau mengganggu tidurku, sampah!" Agon merubah posisinya yang tadi tidur menjadi duduk. Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada Hiruma. "Kuperingatkan kau, sampah. Jangan dekati dia lagi. Sekarang dia milikku! Khukhukhu…!" Agon tertawa nista dan langsung keluar ruang klub. Menang. Akhirnya dia bisa menang dari setan itu.

"SIALAN!" Hiruma menendang meja di depannya sampai terbalik. Menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan. Pria itu mengusap rambut pirangnya dan menghempaskan diri di sofa. Ia harus menenangkan pikiran.

* * *

Mamori rasanya kehabisan nafas. Sesak. Sesakit inikah bertengkar dengan Hiruma? Bukankah biasanya ia selalu bertengkar dengan pria itu. Tapi kenapa saat ini rasanya sangat sesak. Bodoh. Apa yang pria bodoh itu pikirkan. Benar-benar egois. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding atap Saikyoudai. Ia sangat butuh ketenangan.

"Mamori-_chan_,"

Mamori tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara. "A-Agon-_kun_," suara Mamori terdengar serak.

Agon tersenyum dan memposisikan diri di samping Mamori. "Menangislah." Ujarnya.

"Maaf, kurasa aku ingin menenangkan diri." Saat ini sebenarnya Mamori hanya ingin sendirian. Dia tidak ingin menangis, apa lagi di depan Agon.

"Sampah itu memang keterlaluan padamu. Dia memang mengenalku sejak lama, dan dia juga tahu karekterku. Makanya, dia mengatkan seperti itu. Tapi, Mamori-_chan_, aku tidak suka dia bilang kau murahan. Aku bukan orang yang suka jalan dengan sembarang wanita. Memang, teman wanitaku banyak, tapi bukan berarti aku berhubungan dengan mereka semua. Aku ingin orang yang spesial, seperti kau."

Mamori hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Agon. Tidak tahu, ia sendiri bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada pria menakutkan di sebelahnya ini.

"Aku dan Hiruma-_kun_ hanya sama-sama emosi." Ungkap Mamori. "Kurasa dia tidak bermaksud menjelekanmu."

"Eh, Mamori-_chan_, kau mau pergi?" ajak Agon yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang pasti akan kau sukai." Agon tersenyum dan langsung menyambar tangan Mamori, setengah menyeretnya keluar dari tempat ini.

"Hey… bagaimana dengan latihannya?"

"Sampah itu bisa mengurusnya."

"Lalu kuliah?"

"Kau tidak pernah bolos 'kan?"

Mamori terbelalak. Ia ingin menolak, tapi Agon seperti memaksanya. Pria itu terus menyeret Mamori hingga mereka keluar Universitas.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Mamori lagi. Ia tidak pernah bolos. Untuk latihan, apa lagi kuliah. Rasanya ia tidak bisa begitu saja menerima ajakan Agon.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih, mungkin kau butuh hiburan."

Mamori terdiam, mungkin pria itu benar, ia butuh hiburan. Mungkin tidak masalah jika sekali-kali bolos, pikir Mamori.

Setelah sampai di stasiun, mereka segera membeli tiket dan menunggu Japan Railway yang akan membawa mereka ke tujuan. Mamori diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Agon dengan hiburan. Ia berharap pria ini mengajaknya ke tempat yang normal. Kalau tidak, ia akan menyuruh Hiruma untuk mengubur Agon hidup-hidup.

Deg.

Mamori tersentak oleh lamunannya sendiri. Hiruma? Perlukah dia memikirkan orang itu sekarang? Mungkin dia sedang marah-marah pada semua anggota Wizard karena Mamori dan Agon mangkir latihan. Kasihan. Tugasnya pasti jadi lebih banyak.

"Keretanya sudah datang, ayo…." Agon menarik tangan Mamori lagi dan menyeretnya menuju garis kuning, menunggu kereta berhenti dan penumpang turun.

Setelahnya, lagi-lagi Agon menarik tangan Mamori agar masuk ke kereta. Ia mengusir seorang anak SMA agar mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"Kau seharusnya tidak begitu, Agon-_kun_. Tidak apa-apa kalau misalnya kita berdiri." Mamori menasehati.

"Haah, kau bilang sesuatu, Mamori-_chan_?" Agon malah memutar bola matanya dengan tampang malas.

Mamori menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan. Rasanya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Kereta akhirnya berhenti setelah melakukan perjalanan selama dua puluh menit. Agon dan Mamori keluar setelah Kereta berhenti di peron. Mereka melangkah menuju pintu keluar stasiun, lalu berjalan kaki sebentar sampai akhirnya Agon memberikan instruksi untuk berhenti.

"Kita ke sana." Agon menunjuk sebuah papan nama besar di seberang jalan.

_"Uso."_ Bisik Mamori pelan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Agon.

"Disney land?! Tentu saja! Ayo masuk!" kali ini giliran Mamori menarik tangan Agon. Begitu tiba di tempat penjualan tiket masuk, Mamori langsung merogoh tasnya untuk mencari dompet. Tapi sebelum benda putih bergambar Rocket Bear itu ditemukan, Agon sudah menyeretnya masuk.

"Bemainlah sepuasmu." Ucap Agon.

"Terima kasih, Agon-_kun_." Mamori membungkuk sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju wahana pertama yang ia lihat. Sementara Agon hanya berjalan santai sambil sesekali melirik beberapa cewek yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Agon-_kun_! Fotokan aku ya!" Mamori melambai pada Agon sambil mengacungkan _handphone_nya, ia lalu bergaya manis di depan sebuah tempat yang mirip istana di negeri dongeng.

Agon menuruti kata-kata Mamori, seharian ini mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mencoba berbagai wahana, melihat karnaval. Cukup menyenangkan.

"Agon-_kun,_ ayo kita pulang." Ajak Mamori. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah jam empat sore.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang?" tanya Agon yang sepertinya belum puas bermain.

"Iya, ini sudah sore. Aku tidak boleh pulang terlambat."

"Baiklah," pria itu akhirnya mengalah. Mereka keluar dari Disneyland lalu kembali ke stasiun, tapi kali ini mereka membeli tiket untuk ke Deimon.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya kereta yang mereka tunggu tiba. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, keduanya melangkah masuk. Agon sudah siap mengusir orang lagi kalau Mamori tidak mengancamnya. Pria ini, terkadang mirip dengan Hiruma.

Lagi-lagi pikiran Mamori menuju pria menyebalkan itu. Mamori akhirnya hanya mendengus sebal sambil membuang muka. Ia berharap pria itu tidak datang lagi ke pikirannya.

"Kau tidak mau mampir untuk makan dulu, Mamori-_chan_?" tanya Agon tepat sebelum kereta yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di stasiun Deimon.

"Tidak, aku mau menemani ibu makan di rumah. Hari ini ayahku sedang tugas. Jadi aku harus menemani ibu." Tolak Mamori. Sebenarnya ia berbohong tentang ayahnya yang tidak ada di rumah. Mamori hanya ingin segera pulang sekarang.

Mereka berdua akhirnya melangkah keluar stasiun. Rumah Mamori hanya dua blok dari sini, jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Mamori-_chan_, ada yang ingin kukatakan." Agon memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" pria itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap Mamori.

Mamori terdiam. Ia menatap Agon lekat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kau… apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Jadi pacarku?" Agon mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kau serius?" alis Mamori terangkat.

Agon malah tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak kelihatan sedang serius ya?" ia melepas kaca matanya dan menatap Mamori lagi.

"Bukan, hanya saja… aneh," ungkap Mamori pelan. Ia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Agon.

"Hm… kau tidak pacaran dengan sampah itu 'kan?"

Mamori terbelalak. Ia sangat tidak suka saat Agon memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan sampah. Meski karekternya sama dengan Hiruma, tapi tetap saja, ucapan Agon terdengar lebih kasar.

"Aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun," ungkap Mamori. "Dan sepertinya, aku sedang ingin sendiri." Ia melanjutkan.

"Jadi, itu artinya…?"

"Maafkan aku." Mamori membungkuk.

"Bukan berarti aku menyerah," bisik Agon di telinga Mamori.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya membulat, dan wajahnya menunjukan raut terkejut. Bukan, bukan karena perkataan Agon barusan, tapi karena sesuatu yang ditangkap matanya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Mamori melihat seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal. Rambut_ spike_ pirang, telinga runcing, AK-47. Hiruma Youichi. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu di depan rumahnya?!

"Sampah." Desis Agon yang juga melihat pria itu. "_Ne,_ Mamori-_chan_, sudah sampai rumah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya!" Agon menghentikan langkahnya di depan rumah Mamori. Ia tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Mamori yang masih kelihatan _shock_ karena pria yang kini tengah bersandar santai di pagar rumahnya.

Mamori menoleh pada Agon. "Iya, terima kasih juga." Ia melirik si pria yang tidak menunjukan reaksi apa pun, hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Agon mengacak rambut Mamori sebelum ia beranjak pulang. Saat melewati si spike pirang, Agon tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Mamori pada Hiruma.

Hiruma menoleh dengan malas. "Kau bolos latihan dan tidak hadir di kelas karena pergi dengan _playboy_ bodoh itu?!"

"Aku lelah, Hiruma-_kun_. Kalau tidak ada yang mau kau katakan, aku akan masuk."

_Greb._

Mamori melotot. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya hampir melompat keluar saat Hiruma dengan sangat tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Apa permintaanku begitu sulit?"

_DEG._

Kali ini Mamori merasa mendapat serangan jantung. Suara Hiruma barusan, benar-benar terdengar penuh kekecewaan. Mamori ingin menangis. Ia merasa bersalah pada Hiruma. Tapi karena apa? Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Pulanglah," ucap Mamori sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hiruma. "Pulang dan istirahatlah. Aku akan mengerjakan semua tugas yang kutinggalkan."

Hiruma menatapnya lekat. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Mamori.

"Hiruma-_kun_!" panggil Mamori menghentikan langkah Hiruma. "Maaf sudah menamparmu."

Mamori tidak mendengar jawaban, tidak melihat reaksi. Yang ada Hiruma hanya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hampa.

Ada yang hampa dalam hatinya melihat pria itu pergi. Dia sendiri yang menyuruh Hiruma pulang 'kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya sesak. Mamori menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

_"Tadaima…."_ Mamori melepas sepatunya dan segera melangkah masuk.

"_Okaeri,_ Mamo-_chan_!" sapa ibunya dari ruang keluarga.

Mamori tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan langkah ke kamar.

"Kau bolos kuliah?"

Langkah Mamori terhenti saat mendengar suara ibunya. Gadis itu menoleh perlahan, dan mendapati sang ibu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. _"Gomenasai."_ Ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Haah…" Mami Anezaki menghela nafas pelan, ia merangkul bahu putrinya lalu membimbing gadis itu ke kamar. "Ada yang mencarimu tadi. Dia bilang tadi pagi kau sudah ada di kampus, tapi tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang. Dia sudah menghubungimu tapi kau tidak menjawab panggilannya."

Mamori tersentak mendengar cerita ibunya. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh tas pundak yang ia sandang untuk mengambil _handphone_nya. Begitu mendapatkannya, ia langsung melihan _display_ benda itu. Ada satu panggilan tidak terjawab dari Hiruma.

"Si-siapa memangnya yang mencariku sampai kemari?" tanya Mamori. Ia berharap bukan nama Hiruma yang keluar dari bibir Mami.

"Si pirang, dia membawakanmu itu." Mami menunjuk sebuah kotak di atas meja belajar Mamori.

Gadis itu segera membuka kotak yang ditunjukan Mami. _Cream puff_. Dan selembar kertas hitam dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat ia kenal dari tinta berwarna putih. _"Gomen."_

"Hiruma," Mamori bergumam pelan sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Mendadak hatinya merasa bersalah pada pria itu.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar? Wajahnya tadi seperti orang yang kecewa. Apa pun yang dia lakukan padamu, sepertinya dia menyesal." Mami menempatkan diri di samping putrinya.

"A… aku tadi menamparnya." Mamori menjawab lirih. "Aku rasa aku sangat keterlaluan padanya. Bahkan sampai dia datang kemari."

Mami tersenyum pahit. "Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu kasar pada orang lain, Mamori-_chan_." Ia mengusap rambut putrinya pelan. "Sebaiknya kau hubungi dia."

"Tidak, aku sudah bertemu dia di depan."

Mami melotot menatap putrinya. "Kau bercanda? Apa dia menunggumu di depan?"

"Memangnya kapan dia kemari?"

"Mungkin sudah hampir tiga jam."

Hati Mamori mencelos. Apa dia sebegitu jahat. "Ibu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Mamori hampir merengek.

"Minta maaf padanya."

"Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf padanya."

"Sekarang kau bersihkan dulu dirimu." Mami tersenyum lalu beranjak dari kamar putrinya. Mungkin Mamori membutuhkan ketenangan.

Mamori mengangguk dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, ia berendam sebentar membersihkan sisa-sisa keletihan dirinya setelah manghadapi hari yang lumayan berat. Setelah selasai mandi Mamori merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, berniat untuk segera tidur. Tapi ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan Hiruma yang baru saja bertemu dengannya didepan rumah dan meminta maaf. Mamori segera terbangun dan menyambar tas yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

"Aku harus minta maaf padanya sekarang juga." Kata Mamori.

"Mamo-_chan_.. mau kemana kau malam-malam begini?" tanya Mami yang melihat putrinya yang sudah akan pergi lagi.

"_Kaa-san,_ aku pergi dulu." Mamori pamit dan menghiraukan pertanyaan sang ibu sebelumnya.

"Tapi tidak sekarang juga, Mamo-_chan_…" sepertinya perkataan Mami Anezaki sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Mamori sendiri.

"Biarkan saja dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Tateo mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya.

* * *

Mamori berlari kearah stasiun kereta yang untungnya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Gadis itu melirik jam tangannya untuk memastikan kalau saat ini ia belum terlambat. Ia ingin menemui Hiruma dan minta maaf padanya.

Belum.

Mamori masih mendapatkan tiket JR terakhir untuk malam ini. Saat kereta itu berhenti di stasiun Deimon, Mamori segera masuk dan mencari tempat duduk. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar sambil menghela nafas pelan. Rasanya konyol sekali. Apa ia benar-benar harus datang ke _apartement_ seorang pria malam-malam begini?

Tapi mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini membuat rasa bersalah menumpuk di hatinya. Mamori tidak ingin menundanya sampai besok, dia juga tidak ingin meminta maaf lewat telepon. Ia ingin bertemu. Ingin sekali bertemu Hiruma.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, kereta sudah berhenti di stasiun. Mamori segera bangkit dan keluar dari kereta yang tidak begitu padat. Ia melangkah menuju bangunan super megah yang menjadi tempat tinggal sang setan. Ia berharap Hiruma belum tidur, atau sedang tidak di tempat. Mamori harap kedatangannya tidak sia-sia.

Mamori menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menyiapkan mental saat tiba di depan gedung apartement tempat tinggal Hiruma. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti memasuki loby di apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah tersebut.

Kini Mamori sudah berada didepan pintu bernomor 121, dengan gugup, Mamori memencet bel yang tersedia di dekat pintu tersebut.

_TING TONG._

Bel sudah dibunyikan, Mamori harap-harap cemas jika sang pemilik kamar itu sudah tidur seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Tapi ia juga takut jika penghuni kamar itu malah memarahinya karena sudah mengganggu jam istirahatnya.

_Cklek._

Pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pria berambut spike pirang yang menggunakan kaos putih dan celana panjang abu-abu. Pria tersebut tampaknya terkejut mengetahui siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

"Mau apa kau malam-malam seperti ini, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma yang menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"A-aku..."

"Bicara yang jelas, menejer sialan." Kata Hiruma tegas dan tampaknya dia sedang malas menghadapi manajer sialannya itu.

Mamori tersentak mendengar perkataan Hiruma yang terdengar marah.

"Hiruma-_kun_… aku… uhm… minta maaf karena sudah menamparmu tadi pagi, aku juga tidak mengangkat telepon darimu, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu diluar rumah selama berjam-jam, dan maaf sudah mengganggumu malam-malam begini." Mamori membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu, _kuso mane_!" balas Hiruma dingin.

Mamori mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan penuh kekecewaan.

" Daripada itu, kenapa kau keluar rumah malam-malam begini tanpa menggunakan jaket sialan?!" tanya Hiruma tajam tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Mamori.

"Eh?" Mamori terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hiruma. Gadis itu menundukan wajah. "Tadi itu aku buru-buru pergi Hiruma-_kun_." Mamori menjawab pelan.

"Ck! Padahal kau bisa melakukan hal sialan seperti ini besok, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok." Mamori masih menundukan wajahnya, ada rona merah di pipi gadis cantik itu.

Hiruma menyeringai melihat wajah Mamori yang mulai memerah. "Oh ya…. Atau jangan-jangan kau sangat merindukanku ya. Ma-mo-ri…?" tanyanya dengan nada nakal

"_Mou_…. Jangan meledekku, Hiruma-_kun_. Aku tidak mungkin merindukanmu. Lagi pula kalau besok aku takut tidak akan bisa menemuimu!" sanggah Mamori yang sudah mulai berani menatap Hiruma lagi.

"Kau bisa menemuiku saat latihan, _kuso mane_."

"I-itu…" Mamori malah jadi gugup. Ia tidak punya alasan pasti untuk menjawab Hiruma. Malam ini ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Keh, kau akan menerima hukuman dariku, manajer sialan!"

"Kenapa?!" protes Mamori.

Tapi sepertinya pria itu tidak mendengarkan, Hiruma hanya berbalik masuk ke apartementnya."Aku sudah memaafkanmu," ucap Hiruma dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh telinga Mamori.

"Eh.. kau bilang sesuatu Hiruma-_kun_?" tanya Mamori yang tampaknya agak sedikit penasaran dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Hiruma.

"Aku bilang tunggu dulu disitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh…?!" Mamori sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hiruma. Hiruma bilang kalau dia akan mengantar pulang Mamori.

Tidak lama setelah itu Hiruma keluar dengan menggunakan jaket kulit hitam, celana jeans hitam, lengkap dengan menggunakan sepatu hitam dan juga dua buah helm dan sebuah jaket kulit yang senada dengan jaket yang dipakai Hiruma.

"Ambil ini dan cepat kau pakai!" perintah Hiruma sambil memberikan jaket dan helm yang ia bawa pada Mamori.

"Tapi Hiruma-_kun_…."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Memangnya kau mau menginap di apartementku dan tidur di satu ranjang yang sama denganku?" tanya Hiruma dengan santai.

"_Mou…_. Aku tidak mau! Berikan jaket dan helm itu padaku!"

"Cih. Dasar merepotkan."

Hiruma dan Mamori pun pergi parkiran bawah tanah, tempat motor Hiruma berada. Deru mesin mulai terdengar saat Hiruma memanaskan motornya.

"Naik!" perintah Hiruma yang sudah siap.

Mamori mengangguk dan langsung naik di belakang Hiruma. "Jangan ngebut," ia berpesan.

"Hm." Gumaman itu tentu saja artinya bukan 'iya' karena Hiruma mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dianggap normal. Mamori pun yang menjadi penumpang hanya bisa memeluk tubuh atletis Hiruma yang berbalut jaket kulit dengan sangat erat agar dirinya tidak jatuh.

"Hiruma-_kun_, bisa tidak kau pelankan sedikit kecepatannya?" tanya Mamori yang sedang menutup matanya karena takut.

"Haah… kau bilang sesuatu menejer sialan?" sahut Hiruma yang pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Mamori.

"Pelankan kecepatannya, Hiruma-_kun_!" Mamori mulai mengencangkan volume suaranya agar Hiruma mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu!"

Bukannya mengurangi kecepatan motornya Hiruma malah menambah kecepatan, sampai akhrinya motor itu berhenti secara mendadak di depan rumah Mamori. Dan karena itu tubuh Mamori sukses membentur punggung Hiruma.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku,_ kuso mane_?" tanya Hiruma setelah melepaskan helmnya.

Mamori membuka mata lalu melepaskan pelukannya"Eh…ma-maaf… Hiruma-kun." Ucap Mamori gugup sambil turun dari motor Hiruma. Ia memberikan helm yang tadi dipakainya padanya si pemilik. "Hiruma-_kun_, kau mau mampir dulu?" ia menawarkan.

"Dasar manajer sialan bodoh! Aku tidak mungkin mampir ke rumahmu malam-malam seperti ini 'kan?!" kata Hiruma sambil melemparkan _deathglare_ pada Mamori.

"Benar juga ya? Tapi kau jangan menatapku seperti itu, Hiruma-kun." jawab Mamori dengan nada sedikit takut karena Hiruma memberikan _deathglare_ padanya.

"Cih, cepat sekarang kau masuk!" perintah Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk, ia siap menuruti perintah kaptennya.

"Ah.. .Mamo-_chan_ kau sudah pulang?" tiba-tiba saja Mami Anezaki keluar dari rumah setelah mendengar suara motor yang berada didepan rumahnya.

"Ibu!" Mamori sedikit memekik kaget karena melihat sang ibu keluar dari rumah.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tidak masuk? Ayo kau mampir dulu." Mami menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan lembut.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hiruma dengan nada bicara seperti biasa.

Mami tersenyum dan melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu, disusul Mamori lalu Hiruma yang bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam.

"Tidak pernah belajar sopan santun saat bertamu ya?" sindir Mamori sambil menatap tajam Hiruma.

"Tidak." Jawab Hiruma enteng sambil mengangsurkan jaket yang dipakainya pada Mamori.

Gadis itu cemberut tapi tidak menjawab. Ia menggantung jaket yang mereka pakai di gantungan yang berada di dekat pintu masuk.

"Ayah, kita kedatangan tamu, lho…" Mami berbicara pada suaminya agar menyambut Hiruma yang baru saja masuk.

Tateo Anezaki tersenyum kecil yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Hiruma. "Duduklah, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ujar Tateo.

Hiruma kembali mengangguk dan duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Tateo.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Mami dari pintu dapur

"Kopi hitam." Singkat, jelas, dan padat. Itulah jawaban yang diberikan Hiruma pada Mami.

"Baiklah, akan aku buatkan. Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?"

"Hiruma Youichi"

"Nama yang bagus. Tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkanmu minum. Mamo-_chan_ tolong temani Youichi ya..." kata Mami yang kemudian segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak mau mampir?!" tanya Mamori yang sedikit marah karena tadi Hiruma sempat menolak tawarannya untuk mampir kerumahnya, tapi Hiruma malah mengiyakan tawaran dari ibunya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Tateo melirik putrinya dan Hiruma sekilas. "Apa ayah mengganggu? Kalau iya, ayah akan pindah ke ruang makan."

"A-apa maksud ayah?" Mamori bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Hahaha… santai saja, Mamori." Tateo tersenyum kecil lalu melirik Hiruma. "Ini pertama kalinya buat Mamo, aku percaya padamu, Youichi."

"Ayah tidak perlu memberikan informasi tidak penting begitu padanya!" wajah Mamori benar-benar merah sekarang. Sementara sang ayah sudah melesat ke ruang makan yang jadi satu dengan dapur, sepertinya Tateo sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan istrinya.

Mamori menghela nafas lalu duduk dengan malas di samping Hiruma yang sedang menyeringai. "Hoo… Jadi manajer sialan yang terkenal punya banyak fans itu baru sekali menerima tamu laki-laki?"

"Diam saja kau!" sahut Mamori galak.

"Kekekeke… wah, seram!" Hiruma malah meledeknya

"Awas saja kalau kau berbicara kasar pada orang tuaku." Ancam Mamori.

"Cih."

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama ya? Ini silahkan diminum." Mami akhirnya keluar dari dapur bersama Tateo di belakangnya. Mereka berdua duduk bersebrangan dengan Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Hn." Mamori menginjak kaki Hiruma karena mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Hiruma.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian." Mami membuka pembicaran.

"Apa yang ingin ibu tanyakan?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Soal pertengkaran kalian berdua."

"Eh? Se-sebenarnya itu bukan masalah yang perlu diungkit lagi, ibu."

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi itu bukannya kau sangat merasa bersalah dan bersikeras untuk pergi buat meminta maaf?" kali ini Tateo yang bertanya.

"I-itu…"

"Keh, jadi begitu ya?" Hiruma memiringkan kepalanya melirik Mamori sambil memamerkan sebuah seringai yang menyebalkan.

"Apanya yang begitu, Hiruma-_kun_?" Mamori yang kemarahannya sudah hampir memuncak berniat untuk mengambil sapu. Sayangnya hal itu tidak ia lakukan karena orang tuanya sedang ada di sana.

"Jadi kau datang ke _apartement_ku malam-malam begini memang karena tidak bisa lama-lama marahan denganku 'kan?"

Mamori sudah siap memukul Hiruma dengan bantal kalau saja tidak mendengar ayah dan ibunya tertawa. Ia menoleh kearah orang tuanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi." Mami tersenyum kecil pada putrinya dan Hiruma. "_Ne,_ lalu hubungan kalian sudah sampai mana?"

"Hu―Ibu! Apa yang ibu maksud dengan hubungan itu?" tanya Mamori yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

"Bukannya kalian itu pacaran?" Mami dan Tateo menanyakannya bersamaan.

"A―a…?!Mana mungkin, itu tidak akan terjadi." Mamori membantah. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Benarkah itu? Berarti kalau si _dread_ itu yang menjadi pasanganmu kau tidak menolak?" Hiruma mendekat dan meletakan lengannya di bahu Mamori sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Agon-_kun_! Curigaan!" bantah Mamori sembari menjauh dari Hiruma.

"Aku mau pulang." Ekspresi Hiruma langsung berubah serius.

"Eh?" Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan tampang bingung. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Bodoh. Ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang, atau kau mau aku menginap di sini?!"

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajah. "Habis tiba-tiba kau seperti itu."

"Aku pulang dulu." Hiruma menatap Mami dan Tateo yang tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya. Ini sudah malam, jangan ngebut." Pesan Mami seraya berdiri.

Hiruma mengangguk, meski dalam hati ia merutuk. 'Ibu dan anak sama saja cerewet.'

"Mamo-_chan_, sebaiknya kau antar Youichi sampai depan rumah." Perintah Mami.

"Benar, mungkin kalian mau melakukan sesuatu…."

"Apa maksud ayah?!" Mamori kembali memerah. Ia cemberut tapi tetap melaksanakan perintah orang tuanya mengantar Hiruma sampai luar. "Hiruma-_kun_, apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Mamori saat mereka tiba di luar sambil mengangsurkan jaket Hiruma.

"Menurutmu?!"

"_Etto…_ Maaf kalau kata-kataku tadi menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Agon-_kun_." Mamori menarik nafas dan mencoba melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Walaupun tadi sebelum pulang Agon-_kun_ menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Hiruma mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. Matanya yang hijau menatap Mamori lekat, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Tapi aku langsung menolaknya, karena aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman saja." Lanjut Mamori.

Ekspresi Hiruma perlahan kembali berubah. "Lebih baik sekarang kau masuk." Ujar Hiruma.

"Aku akan masuk kalau kau sudah jalan," Mamori menyerahkan jaket yang Hiruma pinjamkan padanya tadi.

"Buatmu saja! Aku tidak mau terkontaminasi bekas tubuhmu! Apalagi kalau aku sampai ketularan bau kue menjijikan itu!"

"_Mou!_ Apa maksudmu?!"

"_Oyasumi,_ menejer sialan" Hiruma mengabaikan protes dari Mamori, ia menghidupkan mesin motornya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Mamori yang sudah ingin marah langsung tersenyum kecil."_Oyasumi_ Hiruma-_kun_. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Cerewet kau!"

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya. "Aku 'kan khawatir," ia bergumam pelan.

"Kekekeke… kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, manajer sialan. Justru aku yang khawatir padamu kalau kau mulai tidak waras karena kehabisan _stock cream puff_ sialan!" Hiruma menyeringai sambil mengenakan helm.

"Tidak lucu!" protes Mamori. "Cepat sana kau pulang!"

"Iya, iya, tidak perlu mengusirku. Aku juga tidak betah lama-lama di sini!"

Mamori cemberut, meski ia tahu Hiruma hanya bercanda. "Terima kasih, kau sudah memaafkanku."

Mata hijau Hiruma kembali menatap tajam Mamori. "Tidak akan aku maafkan kalau sampai hal sialan seperti itu terulang."

Mamori mengangguk mengerti. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Hiruma menggangguk dan mulai menjalankan motornya keluar rumah Mamori.

Gadis itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil, setelah Hiruma menghilang dari pandangnnya, Mamori melangkah masuk rumahnya dan mengunci pintu. Ia segera menuju dapur untuk membantu ibunya.

"Youichi sudah pulang?" tanya Mami sambil menoleh pada putrinya.

Mamori hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Dia itu orang baik 'kan?" Mami kembali bertanya.

"Dia orang menyebalkan, keras kepala, seenaknya sendiri, egois―"

"Hahahaha…." Mami tertawa sebelum putrinya selesai bicara.

"Eh?" Mamori menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat ibunya tertawa seperti itu.

Mami tersenyum dan menatap Mamori dengan pandangan lembut. "Ibu harap dia pria baik-baik, meskipun penampilannya seperti itu."

"Err… dia sebenarnya memang baik kok," jawab Mamori pelan. "Dia cuma tidak suka orang lain tahu kebaikannya. Dia menutupinya dengan penampilan jahat seperti itu. Buktinya, berkat dia, Sena sekarang sudah jadi atlet hebat." Mamori tersenyum kecil.

Mami membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Mamori. "Jadi, dia… yang menemukan bakat terpendam Sena?"

Mamori mengangguk sambil tersenyum bangga, membuat Mami ikut tersenyum juga.

"Dia hebat," ucap Mami pelan. Mamori mengagguk lagi menyetujui pendapat ibunya.

* * *

Malam masih belum berakhir, dan malaikat itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ia tidak sadar sama sekali saat perlahan-lahan jendela besar di kamarnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok bayangan yang mulai melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Pelan-pelan, tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, karena ia tidak ingin malaikat yang jadi targetnya ini terbangun.

Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir sosok itu, tangannya terulur mengusap rambut malaikat cantik―Anezaki Mamori dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian dengan tangannya yang kekar, ia membopong tubuh Mamori dengan selembut mungkin, agar gadis cantik ini tidak terbangun dan menjerit.

Dengan perlahan, sosok itu berjalan menuju jendela, lalu menghilang bersama kegelapan malam.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Haaaaaiiiiiiii… semuanyaaaa…

Gomen ya kalo updatenya kelamaan. Itu karena kita akhir-akhir ini agak sibuk sama urusan masing-masing.

Gimana chapter kali ini? Cukup memuaskan atau ngga? (H2C)

Daripada banyak omong aku mau bales review yang ga login.

* * *

Guest: terima kasih udah review… maaf ya kalo agak lama updatenya ^^

Raiha Laf Qyaza: untuk AgonMamo udah kita banyakin porsinya, semoga kamu suka. Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya…

Animealover Yaha: terima kasih karena kamu sudah memberikan semangat pada kami dan juga untuk reviewnya. Untuk tanggal lahir Hiruma dia lahir tanggal 7 february

Chayesung: Hiruma emang harus perhatian sama Mamori kan… (#plaaak apaan sih?! -_- ). Makasih buat reviewnya…

* * *

Makasih buat review dari kalian semua ya…. Karena review dari kalian adalah semangat untuk kami.

Jangan lupa buat REVIEW di chapter 3 ya… ^^


End file.
